In the practical production process, because the number of wheel types machined in automobile wheel manufactures is relatively large, the wheel types are replaced very frequently. In order to meet the requirement for machining wheels of different sizes, the wheel manufactures need to manufacture and store a large amount of work fixtures, thereby increasing the purchase cost and reducing the production efficiency.